particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Supporters of Science in Design
Having spent most of its history promoting religious (Lutheran, and later also Gerajan), corporate, and social conservative interests, the Supporters of Science in Design has begun to focus on changing Malivia into an international superpower. It is a Malivian Conservative Party. = Formation = The Supporters of Science in Design were founded in 2418 under the briefly used name "Supporters of Science and Design" by a cabal of Christian religious and corporate business interests in the Holy Luthori Empire. The Malivian Jawatankuasa (Parliament) was at the time completely controlled by the Protectorate Party - a Gerajan religious party. It was felt among the cabal members that the Gerajan interests could lead to oppression against the Christian minority (roughly 7% of the population at that point) as well as turning the country isolationist economically. To prevent that from happening media mogul Joseph Hunter I was financially backed in order to form a Malivian Party supporting their interests. Initially the party took a publicly secular stance devoted to protecting religious minorities, and promoting efficient business friendly policies. = 2400s = Unfortunately, the Supporters did not become the chief opposition party to the Protectorates as a variety of other Malivian parties arose around that time. They remained a small party even after the Protectorate Party disbanded. Watershed moments came for the SSD in their reaction to a Deltarian political crisis. The Supporters and the other parties of the right (Militarist Party and National Malivi Party) pushed for conservative, restrictive, and military friendly policies. SSD moderated some of its stances following a major loss of seats; however, it remained a conservative party. = Close to Contention = In 2485 the party had developed the right platforms to win control of the Maharajan (Head of State) for the first time and soon after frequently controlled the Ouparathan (Head of Government). It faced electoral difficulties dealing with an extremist conservative party that SSD wished to keep out of the government (Conservative Nationalist Front). = 2500s = In the early 2500s SSD and an allied capitalist party were the powerhouses in Malivia - particularly once the majority of their rival parties dropped out of electoral contention by the 2521 elections. Upon the breakup of their partner party, a SSD larger than ever proved unable to counteract the slim majority of two Socialist/Centrist parties and their later compatriots as party fragmentation resumed. Another feature of this era was SSD's move towards environmentalism. = Mid-2500s = Amid a minor civil war between capitalist Militarists and communist Robertists the Supporters of Science in Design forged a broad coalition of support from its rival parties, yet was unable to dethrone the latest centrist party from control of the Maharajan - a troublesome fact as the country had moved to a more centralized executive. SSD was the most proactive party in terms of stopping an invasion from Indrala. Towards the close of the century their occasional positive relations with the Soviet Party (Communist-Robertist) was perhaps permanently severed as former Robertists attempted to assassinate new Maharaja Joseph Hunter the II, who had been elected while under arrest by former Robertists who had controlled the Ministries of Internal Affairs and Justice at the time. Hunter II, son of Hunter I, had just begun to push for a massive government changeover following the collapse of the non-Conservative Parties. Following Hunter II's rescue, Malivia is poised to enter a new bold direction under the leadership of SSD and their coalition parties. Category:Malivian PartiesCategory:Malivia